It's Never As It Seems
by Ryku
Summary: USED TO BE DIGIMON A CHRISTMAS STORY The gang is trying to get Tai and Matt back together for Christmas, will they succeed or will both Matt and Tai fall in love with two people the gang have never met? BoyBoy GirlGirl BoyGirl Changed to a trilogy


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Digimon. The only thing I own are Aiko and Taro.

WARNING: This will contain boy/boy, girl/girl, and boy/girl relationships.

Edited a little and added a bit to the story here and there.

XxoxX XxoxX

Christmas Eve cheer was flowing through Odaiba, Japan. Decorations filled the streets, lights strewn through the city illuminated everything giving it the perfect Christmasy feeling. People wandered through the streets searching for the perfect present for their loved ones that they happened to wait until the last minute to purchase. Snow lightly covered the ground and the sky threatened to release more of the white dust. Carolers stood on street corners singing beautiful songs. All in all, it was a perfect combination to make a perfect Christmas. Well, except for one problem; two days before Christmas a pair of stubborn boys got into an argument and have since then refused to speak to one another. Their siblings have taken it upon themselves to have them speaking before Christmas arrives.

"Are you sure this is going to work? It's only a few hours until midnight..." Sora bit her index fingernail nervously while looking to the other nine who were looking around the department store.

"Leave it to Kari and me." TK smiled confidently while holding Karis' hand tightly. "We can fix this, they're our bone-headed brothers after all."

"I hope you're right; I would hate for those two to be angry with each other on Christmas." Izzy shivered a little as the snow started to fall harder; his reddish-brown hair was covered with a dark green hat. Joe stood next to him complaining, very loudly, about getting the flu if they didn't go home soon. "We can't go home yet, I still have to find something for my computer." He kissed Joe on the cheek softly and smiled.

"Oh...um, it's-it's okay, Izzy." Joe's face was shinning brighter than most of the Christmas lights that hung around the stores.

"Davis, may I ask you a question?" Ken's smooth, intelligent voice seemed to come from no where.

"Sure, my Kennie-winnieness." Davis was bouncing around excitedly while popping chocolates in his mouth at the same time while making sure he was somehow touching Ken in any way possible.

"Would you pleas stop jumping on me?" The rest of the gang laughed at the sigh a serious looking Ken being pulled and jumped on by a laughing goof-ball, also known as Davis.

"Come on Kennie! It's Christmas Eve, be excited!" Davis wrapped his tan arms around his violet haired boyfriend. "I wuv yoo."

"I love you too, but you know I hate when you speak to me like I'm a baby." He rolled his eyes but it was obvious he enjoyed it a little more than he was letting on.

"I can't help it. You're my baby." Davis kissed Ken on the lips lightly and gave him his huge smile.

"Fi-fine..." Ken blushed slightly and then wrapped his arm around Davis. The girls "aww"ed while the boys laughed. "Ah..hush."

"I want to go in there!" Mimi yelled while dragging Sora in to a clothing store.

"Mimi!" Sora yelled as she disappeared into the store.

"Yolie, you and Cody can help me and TK come up with a a plan to get those two hard heads back together." Kari said as she watched the rest of them walk after Sora and Mimi.

"What are you guys doing?" Tais' voice scared all four of them and they whirled around quickly to see him standing in front of them with his arms folded across his chest looking a little amused to find them all so jumpy.

"What? I mean, what are you talking about, Tai?" Kari smiled sweetly at her older brother, while he gave her an "I don't believe you one bit" look.

"Don't worry Tai, we're not going to do anything that would bother you." TK smiled and pulled Kari into the store that the rest of them had went into.

XxoxX XxoxX

"I almost feel bad for Kari and TK. They're trying so hard to have everyone together for Christmas." A dark haired boy smiled at his light haired lover and began placing soft kisses on their neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm glad they don't have to worry about us." A small moan escaped their lips as their back arched a little from the kisses.

"I love you, beautiful." The dark haired one kissed the others' lips softly while pulling them closer.

"I love you, too." Those were the last words spoken before they both began to "enjoy" each others company.

XxoxX XxoxX

"Have you guys come up with a plan, yet?" Joe asked with arms draped around Izzy's shoulders.

"No...mostly we're just hoping of everyone is very lovey-dovey with their loved ones so it will remind them how much they miss one another." TK explained while helping Kari put all the presents under the tree.

"I really hope this works, I wish we could have come up with something better but with such a short amount of time to work with it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do..." Kari explained sadly while putting more presents under the tree.

"Where is Tai and Matt anyway?" Cody asked while looking around at all the people who had started to gather in Sora's apartment.

"They should be here any minute." Yolie said as she put some lights on the tree.

A few minutes after that everyone heard the door open and two sets of footsteps.

"That must be them," Izzy whispered while looking toward the hallway that led to the door. The air had already turned very tense and the boys hadn't even arrived for certain yet.

"Wait...why are they coming in together, maybe they made up!" Sora smiled and excited ran toward the door until she saw Matt walk in with a dark haired girl following behind.

"Um...hey, Matt? Who is she?" TK knew he was being rude but if this girl was supposed to be the one replacing Tai he didn't care about manners.

"This is Aiko," Matt introduced her to everyone with a bright smile. Everyone hated to admit it, but she was very beautiful. Her dark-brown hair fell to the middle of her back and it was curled softly, she had bright blue eyes, and her skin was tanned slightly. "I invited her to celebrate Christmas with us, I hope it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't ask before hand I've just been really busy."

"Oh..yeah it's fine. It's ni-nice to meet you Aiko. Please make yourself at home." Sora had to force the words out, but she knew that it wasn't Aiko's fault that she couldn't stand her. It was Matt's. How he bring someone else to the party when he knew Tai would be there? "Have you seen Tai?"

"No, he'll probably be here soon." Matt said causually and then dismissed the subject before anyone else could ask about Tai. Aiko sat down on the couch and tried to make small talk with the others who were obviously too nervous and upset to make any real conversations.

"Matt, I don't mean to sound rude, but who exactly is this girl and why is she here with you? Is she here WITH you, or just here with you?" Mimi finally asked what was on everyone's mind since she walked in.

"She's my-" Just as Matt was about to uncover the mystery, Tai walked in carrying some presents. He also happened to let in a black haired male who had pale skin and dark green eyes. Everyone turned immediately and stared at the newcomer once again confused and frustrated by the events.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late I had to go and pick up Taro. I hope you don't mind." Tai took off his scarf and jacket hanging them up by the door and then he turned to help Taro with his coat.

"Tai! Matt! I want to know right now why you two are ruining our plans to get you two back together by bringing these two strangers to this party! Who are they and why are you two not talking?" The owner of the exasperated voice belonged to Kari, who stood looking very angry with the two of them.

"What?" Was all Tai could say while Matt laughed.

"Kari... these aren't our dates. We picked Aiko and Taro up because they're our friends. They're together but Aiko is only in town for one day so we brought them along so they could be together before she had to go back home." Matt explained as everyone over to see Aiko and Taro looking dreamily at each other while holding hands.

"Oh...well..." Kari blushed a hotly and looked toward the ground regretting her outburst.

"Okay, fine. But why aren't you two speaking?" TK asked them refusing to give up until he got all the answers.

"We are talking to each other, it's just that we've been shopping a lot, doing a lot of planning to get Taro and Aiko together. It took a lot of time. We only get to see each other at night. And trust me, we talk a lot at night..well not so much talking... Tai explained while wrapping his arms tightly around Matt.

"So this whole time, you two have been happy and together?" Yolie asked dumbfounded while everyone else just stared unable to come up with any words for the turn of events.

"Um...sort of. Yeah." Matt sat down on a chair and pulled Tai into his lap. "So can we get this party started? I know Tai has to be starving."

"Hey-I am! How did you know that?" Tai asked looking at his lover who was laughing.

"Because, baby. I know you all too well." He ruffled his hair a little and then looked around. "Where's Ken and Davis? Are they not here yet?"

"Hehe, we're right here." Suddenly Davis and Ken walked into the room, they're hair was a mess, clothes were half-buttoned, and they were both breathing heavy. Everyone either laughed or shook their heads.

"Time to open presents!"Davis yelled and jumped under the tress looking for his gifts.

"I love you, beautiful." Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and looked happily into his eyes.

"I loved you, too." Matt responded with a small blush, and then he looked over at the others' opening presents. He felt Tai get up from his lap but he figured he was going to the kitchen to get food.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes, Tai?" Matt looked over to see Tai down on one knee looking up at him. "What? Did you drop something?"

"No silly..." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and took a deep breath. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"Um...Tai..are you...what are doing..." Matt gulped nervously and stared at Tai ignoring everyone else in the room who had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"I'm doing what I know will make me complete and whole. I love you Matt Ishida, with all my heart, soul, and being. When I met you something clicked inside of me, it just took me a few years to realize that what clicked was our hearts coming together and forming together. My heart belongs to you Matt, it always has. Will you marry me?"

"Tai..."

Fin.

I hope you enjoyed, and please review.

Ryku


End file.
